A printing device that performs printing by ejecting ink from a nozzle of an ink head ejects an ink drop to a surface of a workpiece arranged below the ink head. For example, the workpiece is placed on an X-Y table, and the workpiece and the ink head move relatively in an X-axis direction and a Y-axis direction orthogonal to the X-axis direction. The X-Y table may move and the ink head may move.
During the relative movement between the workpiece and the ink head, the ink drop is ejected from the ink head to perform the printing on the surface of the workpiece. Through an inkjet system, a desired print pattern (functional film) is printed while ink drop ejection timing is controlled, thereby producing an electronic component, an electronic device, and an electronic instrument (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2009-292017).
In the case that the printing is performed by the inkjet system, printing speed depends on resolution. FIGS. 10A to 10C are conceptual views illustrating a relationship between the resolution and the printing speed in a conventional printing device.
As illustrated in FIGS. 10A to 10C, it is necessary to consider the resolution in a moving direction of an ink head 2 and the resolution in an array direction of nozzles 21 of the ink head 2. The resolution in the array direction of the nozzles 21 of the ink head 2 is uniquely decided by an arrangement structure of the nozzles 21. On the other hand, the resolution in the moving direction of the ink head 2 is decided based on an ejection frequency (an inverse of an ejection time interval) of the ink drop and printing speed (relative speed between the ink head 2 and the workpiece).